Fury and Flames
by Tragic Melpomene
Summary: Hermione and Harry died together in their own world and were reborn in a new one. The mysterious children of Stannis Baratheon are coming to court and with them magic and power that has not been seen in millenniums. After the death of Jon Arryn, everyone wanted to use them to further their own agendas, but no one expected the Baratheon twins.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Hermione and Harry died together in their own world and were reborn in a new one. The mysterious children of Stannis Baratheon are coming to court and they with them magic and power that has not been seen in millenniums. After the death of Jon Arryn, everyone wanted to use them to further their own agendas, but no one expected the Baratheon twins.**

 **Sorry it has been too long since I have posted anything. I have graduated recently and started a career! This has kinda kept me away, but I promise I won't disappear again. I intend to continue _The Only King_ but at this time I have too many issues with the story and want to finish rewriting it before I post anything new for that story. In the meantime, please check this out and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Harry Potter was hailed as The Boy Who Lived for sixteen years, and on June 2nd of 1997 he was forever known as The Defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Although, most people still refused to say his name, and still called him You-Know-Who. It was on that day that Harry Potter's life changed forever.

Despite all the death and destruction that occurred on that fateful day, Hermione Granger could still remember the sun shining with naught a cloud in the sky. She would have expected it to be storming with grey clouds and bright flashes of lightning. Perhaps with each boom of thunder, she could have ignored the screams surrounding her and the sickening crunch of bodies falling on the ground.

Ronald Weasley prepared for battle on the steps of Hogwarts with a thimble of brandy while he watched the Death Eaters bombard the wards that were slowly falling down. Standing beside his two best mates, he knew that he might not make it through the day. He did not have the vast knowledge of curses and spells that Hermione knew, nor the sheer magical strength that Harry possessed. And perhaps he should have listened to his mum and stayed with the rest of the family as the last line in defense of Hogwarts. But he was not going to leave Harry and Hermione. They had been together for seven years and he was not going to let them die without him by their side.

The battle had ended right as the sun set on the horizon. Harry was dueling Voldemort on the shore of the Great Lake while Hermione and Ron were keeping others at bay when a striking green curse struck the latter in the side. Hermione's piercing scream and Voldemort's sinister cackle was all he could hear as he watched Ron crumble to the ground, lifeless and grey. It was in the moments that followed that he defeated his lifelong enemy. Using the elder wand won off of Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter fired off Avada Kedavra and killed Voldemort, who was still laughing.

He could not recall the months after the Final Battle. He knew that he must have attended a dozen funerals and have given a handful of speeches, but something had happened when that curse had struck Voldemort. Memories that were not his own seemed to consume his nights, and power, more than he ever experienced or expected to possess, now coursed through his body. There were even moments when he had the burning urge to hurt someone.

It was not until he received Dumbledore's pensieve that he understood what had happened to him. With the death of Ron, Hermione had not left his side for more than a few hours and it was her that discovered the great secret that the former Headmaster had tried to tell Harry before his death a year earlier. And it was Hermione who saved Harry from killing himself once he had learned that he was Voldemort's unintentional Horcrux.

She had rocked him when he crumbled to the floor after viewing its contents. Hermione who kissed his brow and told him that it was okay. It was her who made him swear an unbreakable vow to never leave her, to never leave him. If the day comes that it is suddenly too unbearable to continue, then they would leave this world together, but it would have to be together. Hermione could not live in a world without her friends, and Harry was the only one left.

For five years, they travelled the world and dealt with Harry's conflicting memories and growing power. Hermione spent days in libraries both Light and Dark in hopes of finding a way to separate the sliver of the Dark Lord that remained within Harry, but there was nothing to be done. There was no record of a living Horcrux and so even methods that might have worked in transferring it to another object were deemed too risky.

The one thing that they did learn was that eventually the Horcrux would win. Without a living host, the sliver of Voldemort's soul would grow and eventually take over Harry's body. They spent days lying in the bed of the small apartment that they had rented in Northeast India, crying and sleeping. After four days Hermione refused to let this continue. It was decided that the only course of action was to accept it and not fight. She believed that as long as they didn't fight it then there was a strong possibility that the two souls would merge and leave Harry in control.

When they finally returned to Britain, it was to a different Wizarding World then they had expected. Too many of the good had died beside the bad, leaving weak and fearful wizards and witches in charge of running their world. Most magical creatures were being hunted and many had chose to leave the wizarding world altogether. Wizards and witches were being monitored and magic was being more constricted than ever.

The next ten years were some of the most wonderful and terrible of Harry's life. As his soul merged with the Dark Lord's he gained an understanding of how to change the world that had sprouted up in his absence and when politics could not solve things, Harry had to takeover the Ministry through force. While not nearly as disastrous at the war against Lord Voldemort, there were many people that died in order for Harry to rise in power.

But despite the destruction and power, Hermione and him had grown to love each other more than just as friends. It was on his 30th birthday that he had married the only person that would love him no matter what. Even in his darkest moments, when his eyes would flash red in anger, she was still by his side, supporting everything he did.

Once his power was established, Harry and Hermione worked on changing the Wizarding World for the better. They balanced the Light and the Dark, abolished laws that they deemed too evil, and removed most restrictions on magic and its practitioners. And for the next hundred years they ruled in peace.

Harry passed on the mantle of leadership to his godson Teddy at the age of 120. With his wife by his side, Harry traveled the world once more and sought out new and ancient magic alike. They were happy and while there were occasional moments when the sliver of Voldemort appeared, Harry was mostly whole.

On her deathbed, Hermione attempted to release Harry from the vow that bound their lives together. They had learned early in his political career that he was the Master of Death and thus could live for hundreds of more years if someone won a Hallow, if not forever. But Harry refused and when she drew her last breath, he turned his wand on himself.

As the flash of green consumed his vision, he hoped that when he woke again, it would be beside his wife, his friends, and his family. But of course, nothing ever worked exactly as Harry wanted.

In a world, far different than the one that they had left behind, Harry and Hermione were reborn. Harry could not die and an unbreakable vow made in a moment of desperation, allowed him to keep her by his side.

* * *

After Robert's Rebellion, Stannis Baratheon returned to Dragonstone with a new bride. Forced to marry in order to keep his brother's peace and further cement an alliance with House Lannister, the new Lord of Dragonstone wed Lady Myrielle of House Brax. She was beautiful, with striking green eyes and hair the color of honey.

As a man who always did his duty, his wife was with child. Stannis was not a very kind man, but there was no doubt that in the months that lead up to his children's birth that he loved Myrielle very much.

It was on Winter Solstice that she went into labor. They had known that they were going to have twins and, so for the first time in years, Stannis prayed to the New Gods. He prayed that he would not lose the woman that he had grown to love.

Waiting outside his wife's chamber, listening to his wife cry and scream, the maester Cressen stepped out into the hallway. "I'm sorry, my dear boy," he had uttered before beckoning him in. His beautiful wife lay in a bed of white cotton, smeared with blood. Tears were falling down her face as she reached for him.

Kneeling by her side, kissing her wrist as everyone, but the maester left, Stannis wept as she made him promise to love their children. She would not survive, but a part of her would be with him forever. After swearing to be there for her children, the maester gave her as much milk of the poppy that could ease her pain and slit her stomach open to save her babies. Myrielle died before even seeing her children.

It took Stannis three days to name his son and heir, and his daughter. Hadrian was a strong baby with powerful lungs that would scream if he was moved further than a few feet from his twin Hermione. They were beautiful and that only made it harder to be in their presence. After only a few months past their birth, Stannis returned to King's Landing.

Harry and Hermione were raised by Maester Cressen, and only saw their father every few months. Content to be children and enjoyed being together, neither felt any particular way about his absence. Too young to really do anything, both just enjoyed the freedom of being a child.

Around their third birthday, Stannis married Selyse Florent. While the man was indifferent to his children, he seemed to hold much contempt for his new bride. He did not want to marry her, but his brother had insisted. And it was that contempt that made the woman hate her step children.

Two years after marrying Stannis, Selyse slapped Hermione when she caught the girl reading a book that she was sure she could not understand. The second it had happened, Harry had stormed in and kicked and punched her until he was pulled away by his father. It was perhaps then that Stannis should have questioned the almost unhealthy relationship his two children had. But they were only five and he had no idea how close they would come.

The couple returned to King's Landing where they had a daughter together named Shireen. The twins saw their half sister once a year, when their father would return to celebrate their name days. While Hermione doted on the smart little girl, Harry never really interacted with the child. The only time he ever showed his love for Shireen was in the rare moments when she hurt herself. He would help her up, kiss her cheek and tell her a story to make her forget it had ever happened. When she was two year olds, Shireen got Greyscale. After a few terrifying days, Harry snuck into his youngest sister's room and healed her. It would later be called a miracle, but Hermione knew that he had saved her.

After that, Shireen stayed in Dragonstone and Selyse visited often. For the next five years, Hermione and Harry grew into the roles that they were expected to play. While Harry would learn how to fight and play politics, Hermione would learn how to run a household. Despite their limited teachings, both continued to practice magic and learn more about the world they lived in.

It was not till their twelfth nameday that the twins left Dragonstone. They visited the capital for a fortnight in order for Harry to be introduced to court and for Hermione to meet potential suitors. Besides the two feast they attended and a few days at court, no one in particular could recall the children being there. It was mostly because of a Notice-Me-Not charm, but Hermione and Harry had also spent a large amount of time in the Citadel library.

It would not be till two years later that Hermione and Harry came back to court. And it was there that people really began to notice them.

* * *

 **This is just a little history leading up to the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 1

" _ **This seems to lead to a rather interesting story you have concocted. I look forward to seeing the events unfold, this is afterall the first GOT story I have read where the MC is a child of Stannis. Please keep up the good work." - DksDarkstrider**_

 **Summary: Hermione and Harry died together in their own world and were reborn in a new one. The mysterious children of Stannis Baratheon are coming to court and with them magic and power that has not been seen in milleniums. After the death of Jon Arryn, everyone wanted to use them to further their own agendas, but no one expected the Baratheon twins.**

 **Thank you for the wonderful responses! A lot of questions will be answered in this chapter. Not everything as I do not want to give everything away. Happy reading!**

* * *

Stannis stood on the steps of the Red Keep and watched as his son and daughter made their way up to the castle. Harry rode up on a black stallion while Hermione followed in a carriage with a rather large guard trailing after them. He hoped that his boy would have eased up on his protective nature in regards to his twin, but it didn't appear so.

Stopping just shy of his father, Harry swung down from his steed. At fourteen he was rather tall and lean. There was no doubt that Stannis would have Lord's throwing their daughters at his son the moment he walked into court. His raven locks were loose, and flickered into his emerald green eyes that so reminded Stannis of his first wife. At his hip was a long sword with a golden handle and while Stannis knew his son had been taught by some of the knights at Dragonstone, but he had no idea how proficient he was with it. Of course, knowing his son, Harry probably was an expert swordsman in order to protect his twin.

Opening the door for his twin sister, Harry helped her from the carriage. It had been several months since he had last seen her, but it seemed like his daughter had blossomed and now looked more like Myrielle than ever. Hermione had honey hair that fell to her waist in loose curls and her bright blue eyes shined as she accepted her twin's hand. She was dressed in a striking yellow gown with lace that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. A hint of a bosom could be seen and he knew that she would be a great beauty like her mother. Her button nose wrinkled at the foul smell that surrounded the city.

Harry let out a little chuckle before handing her his handkerchief, "It's not too bad once you get to use it!" Accepting her brother's arm, she rolled her eyes and gave him a small grin before looking up at her father.

Ignoring the rather unladylike behavior she demonstrated, Stannis took a moment to look at his twins. Standing in their black and yellow clothing, Harry and Hermione looked like a true Lord and Lady of House Baratheon. It was almost unsettling.

"Hello father," Hermione said with a quick dip at the waist. Harry merely bowed his head with a blank mask that nearly matched his own. His son rarely showed anyone emotion besides his two sisters.

"Hello daughter. Son. I hope that your journey was untroubled."

Harry tilted his head to the left, and said, "We saw some bandits hiding out, but they did not approach us. The luggage carriage lost a wheel, and we were delayed a bit thus we ended up sleeping in a barn for a night. But do not fret father. I protected Hermione."

Glancing at his daughter, who was impassive and just as unreadable as her twin, Stannis turned to walk up the stairs to the throne room. "Of that, I do not doubt. Now come. The King wants to speak to you."

His son held out his arm for his daughter who hugged it close to her chest. It reminded him of when he first had sent for his children to come to court. When they had arrived, Harry had kept Hermione at an almost unhealthy closeness.

 _Sitting in his solar, reading over some reports sent over from Jon Arryn, Stannis jumped as his doors flung open and his son stormed in. He was trembling with rage and eyes as hard as glass._

" _Hermione's septa just informed us that you are planning on finding her a husband, father," he spat, eyes flashing._

 _Looking back at his work, Stannis responded calmly, "She speaks the truth. I also intend to introduce you to court in order for you to find a bride."_

 _He jumped as hands slammed onto his desk. Glancing up at his son, Stannis merely glared as Harry leaned forward. "She is two and ten. How can you think to even do this father? She does not need a husband."_

" _From what I understand, she has become a woman recently and it is her duty to this family to marry and provide heirs to a lord." Standing, Stannis leaned into his son, and said, "I am her father, boy. She will not marry for some time now, but she will find a husband before returning to Dragonstone."_

 _Harry stopped glaring and a mask of calm seemed to come over his face. Turning to leave, his son glanced over his shoulder before stepping out of the solar. "No she will not," he uttered before striding away._

As fate would have it, his daughter did not find a husband and when Stannis attempted to discuss a potential match with other lords, many seemed to have forgotten her existence entirely. Perhaps his son had threatened them, but that seemed too improbable. He had been a boy of twelve and that would have been impossible, surely.

Regardless, he would not let his children hide away. They both had a duty to this family and this time they would fulfill it. And if perhaps things appeared to be turning out the same way as before, he would send his son away. Though he was not sure if he even wanted to. Harry protected his sister well and she would need that protection, especially in the capital.

As they neared court, the laughter of the ladies of court and the guffaws of the lords grew louder. No doubt his fool of a brother was drunk and entertaining the court with his various stories of his past conquests and exploits. Stannis glanced back at his children, who both seemed more amused than nervous about seeing their uncle and king once more.

* * *

Cersei was surprised that her husband was holding court. Jon Arryn was standing by just in case Robert did anything particularly stupid, but so far he had only made a fool of himself. Wine was spilling down his beard and staining his clothes with each sputter as it turned into a laugh. It was disgusting.

Glancing at her twin, Jamie stood behind her eldest son and daughter who were waiting to meet their cousins. Last time they had visited, Myrcella was too young and Joffrey was at Lannisport visiting her father. She could barely recall the Baratheon twins, but was certain that they would not be anything special. Stannis was such a bore and it would not be surprising that his offspring would be similar.

So when the guard announced their arrival, she merely glanced at the doors and held up her glass of wine to be filled. Her husband stood and held out his arms in greeting. "Brother!" his voice boomed. "Let me see my niece and nephew. Come now, greet your king!"

Stannis stepped aside and the court went quiet as the two children approached their uncle. Cersei knew she was staring, but it appeared that almost everyone was as well. Her nephew was tall, with shining emerald eyes that were so similar to her own. His hair was a mess of curls, but beside that, he walked like a king might. At his side was his twin and while she did not have the same eyes as her brother, she was no less handsome.

She looked as if she was a golden statue come to life. Her dress sparkled gold and ember from the torches that lit the throne room. Like her twin, Hermione was pale with high cheekbones and pouty lips. Cersei almost felt bad for the pretty girl, no doubt her father would marry her off soon.

"Are you sure they are yours Stannis?" Robert asked with a deep belly laugh. "Surely you could not have sired such handsome children."

Ignoring the jab at their father, Harry bowed low and Hermione dipped into a deep curtsey. "Greeting my king," the boy spoke loudly. "May I present my sister, Hermione of House Baratheon."

The girl stepped away from her twin, who still kept close as she curtseyed once more. "Greeting your majesty. May the light of the Seven bless your reign, uncle," Hermione said softly before glancing up and stepping back to stand beside her brother.

Laughing, Robert stepped down from his throne and wrapped both children in his arms. Cersei grimaced at the rude behavior, but the twins seemed to find it amusing, and even Hermione embraced him back. Perhaps her husband would be such a fool to try to bed his niece. The thought caused a sinister grin to appear on her face as she rose to greet them.

"Ah yes, may I present my queen," her husband said as he stumbled back up the stairs to his throne, barely glancing at her.

"You forget, my love, that I have already met them. Though both seemed to have blossomed since they last visited the capital."

"Yes, yes. But they have not yet met their cousins. May I present my son and heir, Prince Joffrey and my daughter the Princess Myrcella."

Her children both stepped out to the twins. Myrcella, still a girl of six, stumbled through her curtsey, causing Cersei's eyes to narrow. Her son, on the other hand, bowed and graciously kissed her niece's hand. "Thank you father!" Joffrey straightened and turned to the king. "It is a pleasure to finally meet my dear cousins. Welcome."

Pleased that her son was playing nice, Cersei spoke, "Indeed. Prince Tommen is with his wet nurse now, but you both must dine with us and meet him." Stannis seemed to frown at that, and Cersei hid her smirk behind a grin. It would be sweet revenge to turn his children away from him.

"Enough, woman!" Her husband bellowed. "Tonight we shall feast in honor of their arrival. You can dine together another night. Let us drink in celebration!" he said, as he took a large gulp of his wine.

At this the court began to disperse and Stannis seemed to grab both of his children and drag them away. Cersei watched them disappear and wondered how this would change the game of thrones.

* * *

Harry slipped past the guards outside of Hermione's room with a quick flick of his wrist. They would not notice anything amiss for the next forty-five minutes.

Hermione slowly held up a finger as she finished the page of one of the books that she had brought with her from home. Waiting, Harry looked around the room that had been provided for her. Two years earlier she had been in a room connected to their father's solar and now she was provided a solar of her own. Incense burned throughout the room in order to block out the smell of the city, but there was a breeze coming from the sea that brought in the scent of salt.

Shutting the book gently, Hermione stood up and smoothed her skirts. Glancing around the room, she turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow. Rolling his eyes, Harry flicked his wrist once more and the room became warded against any spying eyes and keen ears.

"Better?" he asked her quietly as he took her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her cheek, and then her neck.

Slipping from his arms, Hermione walked to the window, crossing her arms, and gazed out at the sea. "We are in the viper's' nest, Harry. We can not do this here."

Harry moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder, he asked, "Why are you so scared?"

"Because we are in a world that is full of lies and deceit. We were born into this world as siblings and will burn if anyone found out about our relationship. It's wrong, Harry."

"How is it wrong? We made a promise to each other that we would be together always nearly two hundred years ago. We are the most powerful people in the world and no one can stop us."

Hermione sighed and leaned into him. "Why can we not just run away then? Why are we playing around when we could be across the sea in Essos? Or beyond The Wall in a castle made of ice? Why are we still here?"

Stepping away from her, Harry sat down on the bed and put his head in hands. "We cannot leave because we are too well known in this world. We cannot hide because we are the niece and nephew of the king and they will find us. The Spider has little birds everywhere and we would slip up one time and be dragged back to this godforsaken place."

"But you just said that we were the most powerful people in the world? Why can we not just disappear?"

Standing suddenly, Harry spun her around and shook her before spitting out through gritted teeth, "Because I said so! Because I have plans for this world and I _need_ you by my side. Because I love you and no matter what I would do anything for you."

"Then why won't you run away with me?" Hermione said softly as tears fell from her eyes.

He gently wiped her cheeks with his calloused fingertips. Kissing her gently, Harry pressed his forehead to hers and Hermione felt the edges of his scar mirrored across her own skin. "I love you, Hermione. I gave you our world, now let me give you this one."

Looking into his shining green eyes, Hermione let out a shaky smile. "Then what is your plan, my love?"

Harry gave a toothy grin and his eyes flashed red.

* * *

Hermione knew when they came to this world that things would be different. In their own world, she had been the rock that kept Harry in control when the sliver of Voldemort's soul tried to overpower him. Now, in this world that was full of blood and pain, Voldemort tried to break through once more.

They could never bind his soul, but as the years blended together so did their souls. But when they came into this world, more of Voldemort surfaced and now there were times that Hermione regretted her Unbreakable Vow. Sometimes she was not sure if it was the man or the monster she was speaking to. She had hoped that with their death that piece of the Dark Lord would disappear, but the two souls had become one too long ago.

She had made that vow and she did love Harry, even with the darkness that had become a part of him. So she would not leave him to scheme and plot. While he may have more power than any wizard in history, Hermione had the brains.

Suddenly pulled from her thoughts as the king let out his booming laugh, Hermione looked around the feast being held in honor of her and Harry.

Harry was next to her, emotionless and quiet as he watched the dancing lords and ladies. No doubt he would expect a dance from her before others tried to sweep her away.

Dabbing her lips with a napkin, Hermione turned to Harry and asked, "Will you dance with me brother?"

"Of course."

As they spun around and around, she watched the faces of the people in ballroom blurred. She hated this world that treated women like dolls. But it did allow her to pass under most people's radar.

"May I cut in?" her father asked.

Harry bowed graciously and allowed their father to step in.

Her father was not the kindest man and for a long time she thought that he hated her and Harry. But she knew now that it was because their father was cold, not unloving.

 _The day that their father brought home his new bride, Hermione held onto Harry's arm and prayed that he would not forget them. Harry seemed to be more concerned with stepmother, but, for the most part, Hermione believed that Harry just didn't care about the adults in their lives. He never had parents and could not really comprehend what that meant._

 _That night Stannis had came into her room and read her one of her favorite books. Before she finally fell asleep, he had kissed her cheek and said, "I know that it must be scary, having a new mother. It is scary for me to have a new wife."_

" _Father?" she had whispered._

 _Stannis brushed her hair from her face and continued, "I made a promise to your mother that I would always be there for you and that I would always love you. I have failed in the first promise, but do not think that I do not love you."_

 _Hermione wanted to weep, but instead she said, "I know, Father. I love you."_

He may have never said it again, but she knew that her father loved her.

"Are you enjoying the feast, daughter?" Stannis asked.

"Of course."

He nodded, but when the song ended he pulled her aside and said softly, "You know that I want you to find a husband. No doubt you will have many suitors and while your uncle and king may want you to marry some craven Lannister lordling, I want you to marry someone that will make you happy. So do not hide away with your brother, like you did before, and make me marry you off. Find someone of good blood and tell me."

She knew that many girls would not be so lucky to have the option and so she agreed. But as her father walked away Hermione could not help but think that it would not matter. The person that she loved would never be accepted as her husband.

* * *

The morning after the feast, Tyrion Lannister was outside with his brother when the Baratheon twins arrived. Admittedly, the only reason he had even ventured outside was to see the newest members to the capital. His beloved sister had spent the morning complaining about how the Baratheon boy drew attention away from her sweet Joffrey and how his twin would someday be just another slut who would spread her legs for some fat bumbling Lord.

Lord Hadrian and Lady Hermione of House Baratheon.

He knew that anyone who could make his sister start drinking at sun up must be worth meeting.

Watching the Baratheon boy stroll down the path with his twin, who seemed to be dancing around him as she told some story, Tyrion almost pity them. Both seemed so carefree and innocent and he knew that they would not last long in the game of thrones.

Both were raised on Dragonstone: a volcanic island filled to the brim with dragon glass. Tyrion had grew up reading stories of dragons and Valyria; of Targaryens and fire. It was a land full of history and he was curious of the lessons it had taught the two.

"Good morning, Lord Hadrian and Lady Hermione," his brother said, interrupting the dwarf's train of thought.

The Baratheon boy's face became emotionless as his mask appeared, impressing Tyrion with how smoothly he could transition. "Good morning, Ser Jamie and Lord Tyrion," the little lady said with a deep curtsey.

"May I present my sister, Lady Hermione of House Baratheon," the boy said after a moment, reverting to the customary manners that had no doubt been ingrained into him by his father.

Taking her hand in his, Tyrion placed a quick kiss upon her knuckles before bowing his head at her twin. "Indeed. A pleasure to meet you both. I have heard many things of the fabled Baratheon twins from my beloved sister. She did not give your beauty enough justice, my lady."

Unlike most girls her age, Hermione did not blush and stammer, nor did she shy away. Instead she smiled and spoke softly, "Thank you, Lord Tyrion. We have heard many things of you as well."

"Hmm, yes I am sure that you have heard of the famed demon of Casterly Rock," he responded with a snarky laugh.

"Oh on the contrary, we heard that you had quite a collection of literature. Perhaps we may sup together and discuss the works of Archmaester Gyldayn." Her brother glanced at her sister at the comment but otherwise remained frozen.

Glancing away from the boy, the Lannister heir caught the earnest expression on Hermione's face and had to agree. "But of course. How could I say no to such a creature," he laughed.

Steering the conversation away, his brother asked, "Where are you two off this morning? Going off to watch the knights prepare for the tourney?"

Ignoring the patronizing comment, Hadrian answered, "We actually planned on heading to the docks before venturing out to the city. My sister had convinced the fisherman to give up part of their catches in order to feed some of the poor."

Raising an eyebrow, Tyrion responded, "Which lord are you trying to impress with such an act of chivalry?"

His brother let out a laugh, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "Who indeed, brother! Trying to woo a knight, my lady? Most do not have a chivalrous bone in their body."

Once more the girl did not blush, as so many would have done, and instead gave a humorless smile before accepting her brother's arm. "I am not trying to impress anyone, my lords. The poor are always hungry and we have the means to give them nourishment. Is that not enough?"

After a moment or two of silence, the Baratheon heir excused them, "Enjoy the day, Ser Jamie and Lord Tyrion. We must be off."

As the two began to walk away, Tyrion called out, "No."

The twins stopped and turned back to the brothers. Glancing at each other in a way that reminded him of how his brother and his sister could speak with naught a word, the two seemed to be considering him and so Tyrion said once more, "It is not enough. Kindness will not take you far in the capital. You will not survive on kindness."

A smirk, the first emotion that Tyrion had seen on Harry's face since his mask of indifference had appeared. The boy, who was taller than him by nearly two feet, stepped away from his twin and crossed his arms. Regarding the dwarf with a speculative gaze, he agreed, "Kindness will indeed not help us much in the capital. But cunning can."

"And you think feeding a hundred commoners fish is cunning?" Ser Jamie responded.

"But of course," Hermione said. "Do you realize that the commoners overpopulate the nobles, the guards and all the knights in capital by nearly a third?"

"Yes," Tyrion replied.

"Then you know that should there ever be an uprising that, while many will die in its attempt, the Red Keep can be breached by the very people that surround it."

"Yes."

Glancing at his sister, Harry took over and asked, "Have you ever been out in woods alone, Ser Jamie? Have you ever fallen asleep and was not sure what would try to get you in the night?"

His brother reached for his sword, but did not draw it. "Are you threatening me?" he asked with a glare.

"Of course not. I am merely making a point. If you were surrounded, by say, wolves that were starving and angry, while you slept defenseless, would you not wish that you had befriended the wolves?"

"You think a hundred well feed commoners will protect you should an uprising ever occur?"

It was then that Tyrion realized he had made a mistake in his early assessment of the Baratheon twins. For while his brother was arguing, the girl had seemed to notice a couple of spies and was eyeing them over her twin's shoulder.

She placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and interrupted the discussion, "Maybe they will not protect us. And maybe they will. But we all know that they would not protect _you_. Good morning, Ser Jamie and Lord Tyrion, but my brother and I must be off."

Holding out his arm for his twin once more, Harry and Hermione turned to leave the brothers with their thoughts. However, before they left the courtyard, the Baratheon heir called out, "Good luck in the tourney , Ser Jamie. But, perhaps you will not need luck. You are, indeed, known for your skill with a sword. Then again, a tourney is more than just a set of games to be played by knights. After all, nothing is ever as it seems."

* * *

 **Chapter One is done! Hope you enjoyed it! For all those that were asking, as you can see in this chapter, there will be an incestuous relationship between Harry and Hermione though that doesn't mean it will be the only relationship. If you have a problem with it then feel free to stop reading.**

 **Review! I love hearing from all of you!**


End file.
